


In His Ear

by Bellakitse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Harry Lives, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after Harry has come back from the dead, he's Arthur and he's handling Eggsy's missions. </p><p>Having Harry in his ear is the best part of Eggsy's day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deepdarkwaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepdarkwaters/gifts).



> For deepdarkwaters- I'm a pinch hitter so I didn't get as much time with this as I would have liked, still I hope you like it.

“Galahad, target incoming,” comes a soft and calm voice through Eggsy’s ear piece and he raises his glass of bourbon to his lips as he looks at the mirror behind the bar, winking at his reflection he smiles when he gets a scoff in answer.

“If you are done flirting with yourself,” the voice comes through again.

“Who says I’m flirtin’ with myself and not with you, Harry?” Eggsy asks out the side of his mouth, low, even though the music of the place is loud enough to keep him from being overheard.

“ _Galahad_ , do we have to have another conversation about codenames over comms,” Harry shoots back, with less reprimand and more tired fondness than he would probably like. It makes Eggsy grin, though he wipes it off his face quickly as his target gets closer, getting up from the bar stool, he stumbles believably into his mark and ignores the swear the man lets out as Eggsy causes him to drop his briefcase. Still playing his part of handsy drunk, he places his bugs on the man who is glaring at him.

“Mate, I’m _so_ sorry,” he slurs, getting down to help him with the case that had opened, picking up random pieces of papers even as the man tries to get him to stop, he doesn’t focus on them, knowing his glasses are capturing everything they can. “Too much to drink,” he continues, flashing the guy a stupid wide smile, completely ignoring the man’s annoyance the way only a drunk can.

“It’s fine,” the man says stiffly and he all but yanks the case from Eggsy’s hands, but not before Eggsy has placed his last tracker. “Watch where you are going next time,” he huffs.

Eggsy throws a sloppy salute at the man’s back as he walks away. “Wanker.”

A snort comes through his ear piece. “Quite, good job Galahad, head out.”

Eggsy pulls out some bills and places it on the bar before heading out. “That was below my pay grade, Harry,” Eggsy comments as he gets into a Kingsman car, nodding to the driver.

There is a pause and Eggsy doesn’t laugh but its close, he can practically picture Harry rolling his eyes. “Seeing as I’m the one that decides what you earn, that’s up to me to decide, don’t you think _Galahad_?”

“Yes, _Harry_.”

This time Eggsy does laugh when Harry lets out a heavy sigh.

“How was physical therapy?” Eggsy asks changing the subject. It’s been eight months since Richard Valentine tried to kill half the world starting off with Harry, it’s been six since they discovered that he hadn’t gotten that part right and five since Harry opened his eyes in Kingsman’s medical room and with it allowed Eggsy to finally take a real breath since watching Harry crumple to the floor on a computer screen.

“Tedious and tiresome,” Harry answers dryly, letting go any pretense of professionalism.

“Too tired for takeout?” Eggsy

It’s quiet for a moment and Eggsy knows Harry is debating whether he should let Eggsy come over or not. Ever since Harry came back from the dead, he and Eggsy have toeing a line between friends and… _something_. Eggsy knew what he wanted that something to be, he knew it every time he was in the same room with Harry, every time Harry’s warm brown eyes looked at him with more warmth than he has ever felt, every time Harry’s voice is in his ear. What Harry wanted, that remained a mystery. The man has been a spy longer than Eggsy has been alive, he knows he has no shot of knowing more than what Harry wants him to know.

“Indian?” Eggsy continues, hoping to tempt the man.

There is more silence and Eggsy’s shoulders drop, thinking it’s a no and an end to the conversation completely.

“Kedgeree, please.”

Eggsy knows there’s no hiding how pleased he is when he says. “Yes, Harry.”

*

“Take a left, Galahad,” Harry says into his ear as Eggsy tries to out run his pursuers, he takes a left like instructed into a crowded street of Madrid.

The crowd slows him down but also allows him to get lost in it.

“Lost them I think,” Eggsy says no longer running, letting out a wince at the dull ache on his right side where one of his pursuers had manage to catch him with a knife despite his suit. Fortunately he had gotten the information he needed onto a USB drive before they’d caught him in an office he had no business being in.

“Is it bad?” Harry asks, an edge to his words.

“Don’t thinks so,” Eggsy answers. “Think the suit took the worse of it.”

“Dagonet won’t be pleased you ruined his suit,” Harry comments.

Eggsy cringes again this time thinking about the elderly tailor and the look of disapproval he’s sure to give Eggsy once he returns to London with his bespoke suit ruined. Eggsy takes the long way back to his hotel, confident he really is alone but still airing on the side of caution. The communications line on his glasses is quiet as he crosses the lobby and takes the lift up to his suite, but every so often Eggsy hears the rustling of papers letting Eggsy know that Harry is keeping the line open.

“I’ll transfer the information now, Harry,” Eggsy says already heading for his suitcase that holds his laptop.

“First you need to take care of your wound, Galahad,” Harry answers not bothering to address the lack of codename for once.

“It’s just a scratch, Harry, no big deal,” Eggsy protest.

Harry huffs through the line, sounding more exasperated by the second. “Let me be the judge of that.”

“How you gonna do that bruv?” Eggsy smirks knowing the word drives Harry crazy.

“One day I’m going to send you to Siberia,” Harry says dryly. “For a year.”

“Lies,” Eggsy chuckles. “Not only would you miss me, you’d have to take care of JB.”

“Not sure why I allow you to saddle me with your mutt,” Harry complains like he doesn’t love the dog, during his time in the hospital either Eggsy or JB had been with him at all times. The tiny round dog had gotten rounder with every extra piece of food Harry slipped him and loved the man for it. Now every time Eggsy went on assignment it was a given that he stayed with Harry. “Don’t try to distract me, Galahad.”

“Is that what I’m doing?” Eggsy asks innocently, his lip twitching at the heavy and over the top sigh he gets in return.

“There is a full length mirror in the corner of your room, please go stand in front of it.”

Eggsy lets out his own sigh but does what he’s told, he looks at himself in the mirror knowing Harry can see him as well. “Now what?”

“Now remove your suit and shirt,” Harry says calmly.

“What?” Eggsy asks, his eyes widening.

“I would like to see you without your shirt, Galahad,” Harry continues, amusement coloring his voice as Eggsy flounders. “How else am I going to see how extensive your wound is?”

Eggsy narrows his eyes at the teasing, that was clear as day, but two could play it that way. “If you wanted a show you could have said something sooner, Harry.”

Removing his suit jacket first, he slowly loosens his tie before undoing the buttons of shirt as he stares straight ahead at his reflection, his gaze trailing down as more skin is revealed. By the time he’s done and he’s removed his shirt he’s breathing heavy, it’s comforting that he can hear Harry doing the same through his glasses.

*

Eggsy has a honeypot mission, the target is a man in his 50’s with salt and pepper hair and a posh suit.

Harry rattles the basics of the mission and then doesn’t speak again even though the channel is open.

Eggsy is fine with the task, not the first time he’s had sex for something other than attraction or affection, at least this time it’s for something like making the world a better place and not for a few pounds that barely got him feed.

But he hates every second Harry silent in his ear.

*

He blows up.

_Well…_

The warehouse he’s in blows up.

As he surrenders to the unconsciousness calling his name, he vaguely hears Harry shouting his name.

He wants to tease him about not using his codename, but Eggsy is tired and his glasses have given out anyway.

Still as he closes his eyes he thinks, he really hates not having Harry’s voice in his ear.

*

He wakes up to bright lights and a soft voice, through his haze and the pain of his body he picks up certain words. _‘Time’ ‘Wake up’ ‘Scared’ ‘Don’t leave’_.

He doesn’t understand all of it, but it doesn’t matter, all that does is the voice attached to the words. A voice he knows so well.

There is something warm under his hand, he gives it a weak squeeze and tries to smile when the feeling is returned.

“Eggsy?”

Eggsy turns his head toward the voice, groaning, the lights of the medical room at Kingsman are ridiculously bright.

“Hello,” he croaks out, his mouth dry. “Role reversal, huh?”

“Yes,” Harry says, letting out a shaky sound. “I don’t quite like it.”

“Better me than you,” he answers tiredly, sleep calling his name again.

There’s another squeeze to his hand and then warm lips against the back of it. “Never.”

*

He’s grounded, office work only if he’s good, the shop if he’s bad.

He behaves because working with Dagonet is truly frightening and he is horrid at measuring customers.

Still he’s restless.

“Talk to me,” he whines, looking pitiful when Harry sighs as he looks up from his own paper work and Eggsy knows the man probably regrets letting Eggsy work in his office with him, no matter how much he’s kept Eggsy in his sight since the warehouse.

“You’re working,” Harry points out, but closes his laptop as he does and Eggsy counts it as a win when Harry turns his body towards him.

“So?” Eggsy asks with a cheeky grin, leaning forward. He’d been at side of Harry’s desk while working, his movement brings him closer, his knee pressing against Harry’s. “I always talk to you when I’m working, best part innit.”

Harry shakes his head slightly, but Eggsy can see the smile at the corners of his mouth. Harry reaches out a hand, his index finger tracing the small scar at his temple, it’s still pink and fresh.

Eggsy reaches up to pull Harry’s hand away and holds on. “It’s fine,” he says the way he has been saying since the second time he woke up.

“It isn’t,” Harry answers intertwining their fingers.

Eggsy get out of his chair and onto his knees in front of Harry, raising the hand he is still holding, he presses a kiss to the man’s knuckles. “It is if it got us here.”

Harry closes his eyes and lets out a shaky breath and Eggsy watches amazed at the vulnerability crossing his face. Harry’s free hand grips the back of Eggsy’s neck and a small tug is all Eggsy needs to go willingly. Closing the gap between them, he presses his lips against Harry’s. It’s small and soft, a whisper of a kiss. Perfect.

“Want to know about my first mission in Barcelona?” Harry asks against his mouth. “Merlin swears it’s when he first started losing his hair.”

Eggsy chuckles and presses his lips once more against Harry’s, this kiss longer, lingering. When he pulls back both he and Harry are grinning. “Yes, Harry.”


End file.
